Penny Morris
Firefighter Penny Morris is a member of the Pontypandy Fire Brigade. She originally hailed from Newtown. She is the main driver of Venus the rescue tender and Neptune the rescue boat. She attended the Newtown Fire Academy. Personal info * Hair: Blonde * Eyes: Brown * Friends: Everyone in Pontypandy * Crew: Sam, Elvis, Ellie and Arnold * Boss: Station Officer Steele * Superior Officer: Chief Fire Officer Boyce Basic Training * Newtown Fire Academy Further Qualifications * Advanced Driving Certificate * Trained Lifeguard * Certified Scuba Diver Original Series Penny debuted in "Dilys' Forgetful Day", where she demonstrated some new rescue equipment. She did a training exercise with Sam, Elvis, Steele and a dummy. Elvis had a crush on her. She appeared again in "Halloween" and in "Spot of Bother", where she put the men through their paces much to Trevor's dismay and also did a health and safety check around the station not being impressed with the amounts of tins there were and no fruit or vegetables. She was absent in "Norman's Pitfall" but appeared again in "Lost Ring", where she lent Sam a cookbook & helped Sarah & James fly their new toy aeroplane and also used a portable pump for a flood in Bella's café . In "All in a Good Cause", she rode on a bed to raise money and in "Brass Band", she played the bass drum. By this time, it became apparent she was staying. She was first seen in her Newtown home in "Lost in The Fog". Here, she helped get Sarah out of some quicksand using Venus' tow cable. In the Season 3 finale, "Bentley the Robot", hailed by fans as the best episode, she drove the twins to Price's General Store, then drove Bentley to the station. She was helping to weld a defective locker door when Bentley, inadvertently reprogrammed by Norman, threw a can of paraffin into Jupiter's garage. After setting down her soldering iron, Penny found herself trapped by a wall of flames. Elvis started to worry but Sam had just the thing. She passed out from the fumes, but was rescued by Bentley and Norman got into trouble afterwards. She was absent for most of Season 4, ordering pizza from Bella but not physically shown in "Quarry Rescue". She made her Season 4 debut in "Deep Trouble", where she took Sam's place at the station while Sam was taking a week off. Sam was in trouble in "Deep Trouble" where he got stuck under sunken ground while helping her clean up her cottage garden. She also appeared in the two last episodes of Season 4. 2003 Series In this series onwards, Penny's hair is shorter and she is now stationed in Pontypandy. She still has Venus and is still the object of Elvis' affections. She is mostly seen in a jumpsuit when not on calls, as in episodes "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" and "Fit For Nothing". 2008 Series Penny is still part of the Pontypandy Fire Service. She is now a trained lifeguard and a certified scuba diver. She drives Neptune, the rescue boat. She still retains every aspect of her sporty personality. Episodes Penny drove Jupiter *Deep Trouble for Sam *Ice Cold in Pontypandy *The Return of Norman-Man Episodes Penny drove Bessie *Troubled Waters Episodes Penny drove the Mountain Rescue 4X4 *The Return of Norman-Man Episodes Penny drove Titan *The Return of Norman-Man Trivia *Penny was the only female member of the Pontypandy Fire Brigade in the series, until Ellie Phillips in Heroes of the Storm. *Penny is very strict about safety and discipline in Series 3 - Series 5. However, in the 2008 series, Penny still has this strictness, but to a lesser degree. * She is called "Julie" in the French dub of the series. Personality Penny is a kind and resourceful person who always helps anyone in need, even in Poorly Penny. Voice Actors *John Alderton (Seasons 1 - 4) *Sarah Hadland (Season 5) *Tegwen Tucker (Season 6 onwards) Gallery Penny.JPG|Penny in the original series File:BentleytheRobot2.jpg|Penny doing some welding Penny and Venus.jpg|Penny and Venus in the original series Venus.jpg|Penny and Venus in the CGI series File:Penny_backing_up_Venus.jpg|Penny parking Venus File:Venus_winter_care_supplies.jpg|Penny loading winter supplies in Venus File:Penny_uses_defroster_spray_on_Venus.png|Penny using defroster spray on Venus' windscreen Fire station lockers.png|Penny at the new lockers in the new station Fire station Penny's locker.jpg|Penny at her locker File:Sp.jpg|Penny and Sam using the new hoses in Heroes of the Storm File:Penny_untangles_a_net_from_the_rotor.jpg|Penny Scuba diving File:Penny_ocean_rescue_oufit.png|Penny gearing up for an ocean rescue File:Big3.jpg|Penny gives Sam & Elvis skiing lesson The crew go though the roped off area.png|Penny and the crew wearing winter gear File:Penny_with_Saturn.png|Penny takes Saturn out of the equipment locker File:Penny_Morris_BA.png|Penny in charge of BA File:Pmm.jpg|Penny using her breathing apparatus in an emergency File:Wikia-Visualization-Main,firemansam.png|Penny with the rest of the team File:Penny_and_Sam.png|Penny and Sam File:Fire_Station_break_room.png|Penny and Sam having a drink File:Sam_and_Penny_put_out_grass_fire.png|Penny and Sam extinguishing flames File:Venus_interior.png|Penny and Elvis onboard Venus File:Penny_Pontypand_flyer_cab.png|Penny and Gareth in the Pontypandy Flyer's cab File:Titan_control_panel.png|Penny and Ben in the cabin of Titan File:Penny_uses_Titan_water_cannons.png|Penny using Titan's water cannon File:New_Bitmap_Image_(4).png|Penny in scuba diving gear in The Pontypandyness Monster File:Penny_driving_Mountain_Rescue_4x4.jpg|Penny driving the mountain rescue 4x4 Penny and the Pioneers.png|Penny and the kids swim through the flooded cave Penny soaked and potholing.jpg|Penny Soaked File:Penny_and_the_tug_of_war.png|Penny and the tug of war Penny and the Pioneers.jpg|Penny and the kids at the Train Station Ellie asks Penny what the helmet is for..png|Penny meets Ellie Penny-Helen coloringsheet.jpg|Coloring Sheet Penny's Safety Tips Penny's Safety Tip 2.png Penny's Safety Tip.png Safety Tip.png Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Fire Fighters Category:Female Characters Category:Emergency Service People Category:Adults